


Green II: Another Momentary Lapse of Reason

by Viridian5



Series: Green [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Threesome, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-21
Updated: 1998-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendrell's luck abruptly changes for the better when some familiar faces show up at the lab after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green II: Another Momentary Lapse of Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is _so_ PWP. Once the boys got started, I couldn't get them to leave me alone at work! Try calling people for dry tuition and fee figures when you have _this_ shimmying through your brain.
> 
> Manic!Viridian blames Pooky, otherwise called "the mouse of luuuuuv" by Te, for this story.
> 
> Thanks to the irreplaceable (and prompt!) Holmes, who gave me inspiration on some of the threesome's choreography and other suggestions. Beta-work by the gracious and vivacious Small Woodinat Creature.

On his fifth hour of overtime, Sean Pendrell stared at the green squirrel circling in its cage and thought of how much better his life had been only three days ago. No unnaturally green animals. Not a single visit from traitorous former agents who had the silkiest lips... If you looked in the dictionary for a definition of "mundane," Pendrell's life could have been used as an illustration.

Not anymore.

While Pendrell hadn't seen Pooky, the green labmouse, again, he managed to catch a green squirrel lurking the building's grounds. It had stolen someone's lunch bag, and was dragging its feast back to its tree. Weighed down by what turned out to be a peanut butter sandwich and a can of iced tea, it couldn't avoid capture. Evidence at last.

When Pendrell brought his plan for study to his supervisors, they were less than enthused. They didn't want him wasting his time and their money on things that had nothing to do with the FBI's business. Bringing up his suspicions that a bit of Agent Mulder's evidence may have caused the mutation didn't do Pendrell's cause any good. When he said that the first specimen to show such a change had been one of his labmice, they demanded to see it. Of course, he couldn't provide it.

If he had, they probably would have found a way to explain it that didn't involve mutations and a real color change. Given the choice of believing in green animals or an insane lab technician, Pendrell's supervisors apparently decided it would be cheaper to believe in an insane employee. They told him he should take some time off, or face a hearing.

When Pendrell returned to the lab, he saw a green cockroach skitter across the floor. He threw a beaker at it. It hit the insect and shattered, but the cockroach just shook itself and ran off.

Pendrell was starting to understand why Mulder could be such an asshole.

Against all expectation, the door opened. Pendrell looked up. Former agent Krycek stood in the doorway, looking pissed off. The leather jacket and tight denim were obscenely flattering on him, but something else grabbed Pendrell's attention. Krycek had a green mouse sitting on his shoulder.

"_You_ stole my mouse?" Pendrell asked softly.

"Do you know how much trouble this damned rodent put me through?" Krycek asked.

"_You_ stole Pooky?"

"My boss didn't believe it was actually green and accused me of trying to cheat him. I've been ducking his goons ever since. What were you trying to pull?"

"How about this?" Pendrell whipped out his gun and pointed it right where Krycek's third eye would be. "You knock me out and steal my mouse, then you have the nerve to come back and yell at me?"

"Hey, settle down--"

"I'm having a bad week! The mouse is green. I didn't dye him or build him or fit him with a holographic projector as a scam or in case _someone_ came by and decided to steal him! He's green! Your employer is an idiot, and my supervisors are idiots, because he's green!"

Krycek smiled, making his Technicolor Emerald City green eyes brighter, and grabbed the barrel of the gun. This was definitely not the way a man with a gun turned on him should act.

//Am I that big a joke to him?// "What the hell are you doing?" Pendrell yelled.

"You won't shoot," Krycek said simply, his voice oddly rough.

"Try me."

But then Pooky ran down the sleeve of Krycek's leather jacket and settled on top of the gun barrel, looking guilelessly at Pendrell and twitching his whiskers. //Et tu, Pooky? That bastard can turn anyone...// The mouse then climbed up the sleeve of Pendrell's lab coat and settled on his shoulder. Pale green whiskers tickled his neck and distracted him before the mouse leapt onto a nearby table.

Thus, he didn't notice when Krycek took the gun and set it down on the table. He did notice when Krycek grabbed him, bent down, and kissed him. The sensation of the body, all hard muscle and bone, against his sent a shock of electricity through Pendrell, turning to sparks as the other man rubbed luxuriously against him. Just like before, he felt himself being swept under by a warm, green tide. One knowing hand settled at the back of his head, holding him in place, while the other roamed under his lab coat before settling at the small of his back, stroking. Pendrell's hands gained a will of their own, one pulling the former agent closer and the other caressing the soft peach fuzz at the back of his neck.

//Oh, God, he can make anyone turn traitor...//

Dizzy and breathless, Pendrell swayed in Krycek's arms until the former agent backed him into the counter, then lifted him onto it. Suddenly looking down into crazy green eyes instead of up as he was accustomed, Pendrell asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

******************************************************

Krycek smiled as he looked at the tousled and dazed lab tech in front of him. He'd always loved the way redheads showed a blush so readily. When he put his hand on the very obvious bulge in front of him, Agent Pendrell moaned.

The whole thing with the mouse had only been part of why Krycek had returned. Mainly, he'd been fascinated with the odd blend of innocence and wantonness he'd accidentally discovered in this Pendrell, who looked like a choirboy but kissed and responded like a pro. A few days ago, business concerns had prevented him from taking advantage, but he had the time now, and ducking his last employer's thugs had brought his blood and adrenaline up.

When Pendrell had pulled a gun on him, Krycek had almost thanked him for it. Enraged, jittery, and sleep-deprived looked delicious on that kid, especially in the way they made the wide, blue, blue eyes glitter. The almost instant surrender that followed the kiss had been even better.

"Krycek," Agent Pendrell said, making him realize that he'd given the lab tech a chance for second thoughts.

//Can't have that happening.// He started to stroke the kid again and smiled at the whimpers his touch elicited. "Yes? And don't you think we've gotten to the point where we can use first names? I'm Alex." //It always pays to make them complicit with you...// "I only used the mouse as an excuse. I came back for you..."

"Alex," it came out as a long, soft moan, "I'm getting down from here." Pendrell slid off the counter and leaned against Krycek. "I wasn't comfortable." His hands started to work on the former agent's zipper.

//Then by all means make yourself comfortable.// Krycek let his own hands roam all over the kid, who in his sturdy stockiness made Alex think of a farmboy, just in from the fields... //Sometimes even I'm surprised by what I find kinky.//

"Could you take off the T-shirt but put the jacket back on?" Pendrell asked as he continued to remove the jeans. Unsurprised by the request, Krycek complied. He'd liked the way the way the jacket felt against his bare nipples anyway.

Pendrell peeled the tight jeans away just enough to leave Krycek's ass and groin naked, then went to work on the exposed cock. A small but strong hand alternated teasing caresses with rough pulls while its mate toyed with Krycek's balls. Either someone had taught the kid how to handle the equipment, or he was a natural talent. As they kissed, one of the lab tech's short fingernails traced a line along the bottom of the throbbing shaft, evoking a pleased groan from its owner. Pendrell pulled him closer. The rough fabric of the lab coat rubbing against his bare flesh brought him over, and it took all his strength not to grind the kid into the counter as he came.

******************************************************

Krycek leaned and folded almost over on Pendrell as he stood, gasping, from his orgasm. The hot, humid breath against Sean's neck made his cock grow even harder.

//Led around by your dick. They have a word for you, Sean. "Slut." Another word: "betrayer." You just brought off the man who helped kidnap Agent Scully. Don't you have any shame?// Krycek started to pull down Pendrell's pants with slow strokes. //From that moan, I guess not.// Soon, they had pooled around his ankles.

"You're _so_ good, Pooky," the traitor said softly.

"Don't call me--"

Krycek gracefully settled on his knees, then tongued the weeping slit of Pendrell's cock, exploring it thoroughly. "Yes, Pooky?"

Legs suddenly weak, Pendrell leaned against the counter to support himself. "N--nothing."

"I thought so," Krycek said against the shaft. His tongue traced slow, wet spirals down to the base. He took it into his mouth, then slid back to let it out, over and over in a facsimile of fucking. Sometimes he nipped at it on the way in or out...

"Oh, please..." Pendrell panted as he gripped Krycek's shoulders, making the leather creak a little.

Finally, Krycek put an arm around him to pull him close and swallowed him whole. He let out a strangled sob as the former agent milked him, humming all the while. He was so damned close, with the sensations so intense they almost felt like pain. Then one of Krycek's fingers stroked his perineum. He screamed as he came hard, bucking wildly.

******************************************************

Mulder limped through the hallway toward the lab. He had been punched, shot at, and dragged by a moving car through the mud, but at least he had his evidence. With the hours Pendrell had been working lately, the lab tech might still be there to analyze the goop.

//What a night. What a day. Why do I torture myself like this? I should have just gone home and gone to bed the moment I realized that my lunch had disappeared earlier today. The day got worse from there anyway. I could have told Scully that peanut butter and lemon-flavored iced tea are the source of my strength and just left.//

When he heard the scream, Mulder got his gun out and ran. He thought the screams and small moans were coming from the lab. He burst through the door, ready to shoot, and stopped dead in shock.

Agent Pendrell--tousled, flushed, eyes closed, looking utterly abandoned and very satisfied--was leaning heavily on a man who still had his face buried in the lab tech's groin. He looked abruptly, oddly beautiful... Mulder heard faint sucking sounds and immediately went hard. Mulder had never had the urge to imagine Pendrell's sex life, or even think he had one, but having it thrust into his face like this left him strangely horny himself. Seeing that innocent-looking face so thoroughly debauched and so obviously enjoying it...

"Oh, Alex," Pendrell gasped. His partner pulled away, and it was...

Alex Krycek.

Mulder knew his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't get it to close. //Alex Krycek? Of all the people-- Alex Krycek?// He wouldn't even let himself consider why felt so strangely betrayed, and not by Pendrell.

Then the lab technician opened his eyes. "Oh, God," he said.

Krycek spun on his knees to face Mulder, something he would have done more gracefully if he hadn't had his jeans hanging off. His swollen lips looked wet, slicked with another man's juices... Mulder quickly shied away from that thought. Eyes wide at the sight of Mulder, Pendrell blushed deeply red, then scooted behind the counter and disappeared, probably to get his pants up from around his ankles.

A million questions swarmed in Mulder's mind, but he could only choke out, "Why is the mouse sitting on that counter green?"

******************************************************

"We don't know yet," Krycek said with a big smile. The night kept getting better.

Mulder looked scrumptious in boots, tight jeans, black T-shirt, brown leather jacket, and streaks of mud. A shallow abrasion and a stroke of dirt adorned one prominent cheekbone like war paint. Stunned, he stood there, staring helplessly and hungrily at the hardening cock Krycek still hadn't put back under his jeans.

Krycek walked over with a little sway to further accentuate his assets and took the gun from Mulder's slack hand. //It seems to be my night to disarm my lovers.// From the lust and confusion on his former partner's face, the wait was over. Mulder finally got it. Or would get it.

"Like what you see?" Krycek asked. Mulder tore his gaze away and tried to pretend to be elsewhere.

A low sigh behind him made Krycek look back. Pendrell watched them with such sadness, obviously anticipating being tossed to the side. He looked so cute with his tousled curls, already neatened clothing, innocent appearance, and the green mouse sitting on his shoulder. Such a good boy. Krycek smirked. //How could I possibly toss him aside? I still haven't figured him out. He took such great care of me, and I wouldn't have this shot with Mulder if not for him.//

"Sean," Krycek said. The kid's head whipped up. "Get over here." When Pendrell stood nearby, Krycek pulled him close, stroking his wrist a little, and whispered into his ear, the one that didn't have a mouse next to it, "If we play this right, we could both have Mulder. What do you say?" The kid looked incredulous at first, then smiled poison apple sweet. //Oh, he _is_ a natural.// Krycek gave him a brief but intense tonguing for a reward, then pulled back a little. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

Something shifted in clear blue eyes. "Once, during finals week senior year at a party..."

//Dear God, I will never, ever pre-judge another person again, I swear. Could you keep sending them my way? Thanks.//

Meanwhile, Mulder had that wonderful deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. //I don't think you could do a better job of turning me on if you tried.// Krycek ran a finger down Mulder's cheekbone, spreading the dirt line down to the jaw.

"What did you come here for?" Krycek asked.

******************************************************

Mulder writhed in his ever-tightening jeans and tried to reclaim the ability to speak. "I had something for Pendrell to look at."

"I'm sure you do."

//He can turn anything into a double entendre. Must be a handy ability. Think, brain!// "You're in the middle of something. I should go."

Krycek's hand slid down Mulder's chest and settled on the bulge in his jeans. "We can't let you leave like this." His thumb started to rub in slow circles. Mulder writhed. Then he put his other arm around his former partner's waist. When Mulder flinched violently at the touch, Krycek pulled up his shirt and saw the top of a long abrasion on his side. "What the hell have you been doing with yourself, Mulder?"

"Trying to stop cars," Mulder said lightly but couldn't help shifting as Krycek starting to unzip his jeans and pull them down and away from the rest of the wound. //You can still stop this now.

//But I don't want to...

//If I have to justify it later, I could always say that there were two of them, they overpowered me...//

"You have to get the ground-in mud out," Pendrell said as he appraised it. "I have some hydrogen peroxide and bandages in the first aid kit."

"You have a first aid kit here, Pooky?" Krycek asked with a smile.

Pendrell rolled his eyes. "It's standard lab issue, along with the shower in the corner. We deal with some dangerous materials."

"Hmm..."

"You're not playing kinky games with anything in my lab, Alex, and the shower is just a sluice of tepid water. It's one of the least sexy experiences you can have."

"How would you know?"

Pendrell sighed and opened the kit. Krycek stripped Mulder's boxers off. //I'm almost naked, but they're still fully dressed. This isn't fair. I should do something to change that.//

"This is going to hurt like hell," Pendrell said. "Could you keep him distracted, Alex?"

Krycek just smirked and took the rest of Mulder's clothing off.

Mulder yelped as he felt the lab tech's first, gentle, clinical touch on the open wound. Krycek swallowed the sound against his own lips and stroked...

"Could you hold him _still_, Alex? You know, the opposite of what you're doing to him now?"

"I bet you got your Eagle Scout merit badge in first aid," Krycek said. Pendrell went utterly still. "Oh, shit, you were an Eagle Scout?" Pendrell flipped him a very insistent middle finger. "What would your scoutmaster say if he saw you do that?"

"Tell me to take down my pants and present my bare rear, probably." The light voice stirred Mulder's bare skin in a way that made him breathe harder.

"Kinky."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

As Krycek kissed and stroked him while Pendrell cleaned and treated the wound, Mulder felt torn in two by the conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain, especially in their ever-changing intervals. Unable to take it anymore, he tried to bat the lab tech away from his leg, but Pendrell sucked his fingers in and rolled them around in his mouth before sucking hard on them. Krycek took that moment to start tonguing his ear. Mulder sagged as his knees turned to water, but his former partner kept him standing.

Pendrell finally let the fingers go with one last flicker of his tongue on their tops and said, "Don't try that again." Once Pendrell had the bandage taped in place, he asked Krycek, "How do you want to play this?"

Before Mulder could shake his blissed-out daze, Krycek had come up behind him and gripped him by the arms. "Anything you want, Pooky. He's not going anywhere."

Mulder tried to struggle, but the feel of leather and hot skin at his back kept distracting him. Krycek's hard nipples and the zipper of the jacket pressed into his skin. Something else pressed lower...

Pendrell started to smile in a way that looked very wrong with his innocent's freckled face. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"First, you don't call me `Pooky' unless I ask you to."

"I love a challenge."

Pendrell appraised Mulder so frankly and with such heat that Mulder briefly wondered if he'd wandered into an alternate reality when he'd stepped into the lab. This couldn't be the shy lab technician who could barely croak out a non-job-related word when in Scully's presence. The green mouse sitting on his shoulder only increased the surreal nature of this moment.

The assessment being performed now should have felt demeaning, but it made Mulder feel oddly elated to be seen as a sex object, to be looked at with such hunger. //I can't believe I _like_ this. I especially can't believe that I want the both of them...// The feel of Krycek's hardening cock against his bare ass and the promises in Pendrell's eyes made him hope they wouldn't play with him for too long before they let him have his release. He was already aroused to the point of discomfort.

******************************************************

//I never thought I would get a chance to try out any of my scenarios.// Sometimes, when Mulder was being especially arrogant or Dana Scully especially cold to him, Pendrell indulged himself in a few fantasies about what he'd do with them if he had them in his power. Nothing mean or vindictive, just a sheer domination trip for him that would still be enjoyable for everybody. The things that he'd done to Mulder in his mind involving this lab...

And now Mulder stood--immobilized, obviously in heat, and wanting _him_\--in front of him, held by an even sexier man who intended to watch. For now. He knew Alex had to have plans for later... It couldn't get much better. //Dreams can come true, it can happen to you...//

"I'm going to have you begging for it," Pendrell said in a low, rough voice he barely recognized himself. From how hard Mulder already was, that wouldn't take long. A little disappointed, he decided to set aside his thoughts on creative uses for test tubes and forceps and just go with the gift he'd already been given.

"I'm going to help," Alex said as he nibbled on the curve of Mulder's ear. Mulder shivered. "I have the condoms and slick."

"Now who's the boy scout?"

"I'm always prepared."

Pendrell took off his ID badge and stroked its hard, plastic edge along Mulder's cock. Back and forth, back and forth. Slowly.

Alex watched with such wanting that Sean wanted to skip the preliminaries. //He could make me come just by looking at me...// Then he watched Mulder writhe. //He does that so prettily... _I'm_ making him do that. I don't think I can hold out much longer.//

"Pendrell," Mulder croaked, "please, just fuck me. I can't take this any longer."

Pendrell grinned wickedly. No reason to let Mulder know that he wanted that too. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then be a good boy."

Now his fantasies came in handy again, because he already knew where he wanted to take this. He draped Mulder, stomach-down, on a low table that had just the right height. For Pendrell. Mulder's long legs had to bend awkwardly to be even slightly comfortable.

"Spread your legs," Pendrell said, and Mulder immediately complied, even wriggling a little to be more enticing. //He must really want it.// "_There's_ a good boy. You learn fast." Pendrell could hardly believe he was really here, about to invade the sanctity of Mulder's tight ass. He had to unzip his pants just to relieve the pressure.

Krycek kept his former partner's arms pinned to the table with his hands while also rubbing sensuous circles on his captive's wrists. He watched the proceedings avidly, green eyes blazing. "He put Pooky down first. That's good. It's not like we're going to do gerbiling here, are we? At least I don't think so... There goes the lab coat, Mulder, and the pants and... He's so thick and hard for you... and he's putting the condom on with slow, slow strokes, teasing himself, teasing you, making you wonder when he'll take advantage of you."

Mulder started to grind himself against the table. He couldn't help it.

"Normally, I'd penalize you for that," Pendrell said, "but this is such a nice view." He delivered a light, stinging slap to one cheek. Mulder yelped from surprise.

"You can't see, so I'll tell you, his hair really is red, unlike your partner's," Krycek said with a dark grin.

"How would you know--oh!" Mulder gasped. Slick, strong fingers had stroked into him and immediately found the right spot. He writhed and pushed himself back into them.

"In case you're wondering, those are his fingers."

"You like this?" Pendrell asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. This is sooo good," Mulder hissed.

Krycek bit his lip at the sight of his former partner so enthusiastically impaled. Tasting blood, he stopped and tried to think of other ways to control his lust. "It's doing wonders for me."

The fingers moved in harder, longer thrusts for a while. Mulder communicated his pleasure in strangled moans and jagged panting. He knew he was bruising his ribs against the table. He didn't care.

"Ready for the main event, Mulder? I can see Sean is." Krycek licked his lips. "Are you ready?"

"I want it," Mulder panted.

Pendrell pulled them out and stroked in with his cock, sheathing himself to the balls. He nudged Mulder's prostate just a little and smiled at the groan. Then he refused to move any further. Not yet. //You're beautiful, and you're _mine_. All those times you were condescending to me... A bit hard to look down on me now, isn't it? I want to hear you beg, want you to know that you want _me_...//

"Do you want this?"

"Yes!"

"Hardly polite, Mulder." But Pendrell's voice couldn't quite hide the strain.

"Please! Give it to me!"

Pendrell started to move, setting a hard, demanding rhythm. Fast and ruthless, each stroke rubbed Mulder's cock against the edge of the table. Krycek's grip tightened on his wrists, causing pain, but it paled next to the pleasure that tore through him. He pushed back every time Pendrell thrust forward, trying to take it deeper. He could feel orgasm roaring toward him like a runaway train.

"Come for me, Mulder," Pendrell rasped.

Krycek finally had to let go of Mulder so he could squeeze his own cock at the base to prevent himself from coming. Mulder wouldn't be going anywhere now anyway. The look of total bliss on their faces, the sounds of savage satisfaction they made... He figured his former partner would be too wiped out for a while to do anything after this, but he intended to grab Pendrell at the first opportunity.

Mulder screamed and spasmed as he came, immediately followed by Pendrell, who collapsed onto his back. "Oh, God," Pendrell gasped. //What an incredible ride...// Mulder shivered when Pendrell ran a shaking hand along his ribs. Lust and the need to dominate had passed, leaving only affection in their wake.

******************************************************

"Nice bit of ass?" Krycek asked harshly as he looked at Mulder, who seemed to have either blissed out or passed out, and Pendrell, whose afterglow could power a whole state.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I could ever get tired of him."

Krycek grabbed Pendrell by the haunches and pulled him out. "So is this."

"I don't think I can manage another orgasm, but take me, Alex."

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me till I feel you at the back of my teeth."

//You're perfect.// Krycek took the condom off Pendrell's still slightly hard cock before he crushed their lips together. The kid seemed almost boneless in his arms. //That must have been some orgasm. I _want_...//

"I had mine," Pendrell gasped against his lips. "Just do it; I know you can't hold on much longer."

//You're beautiful.//

******************************************************

At first, Mulder had come to feeling wonderful. They had thoroughly dominated and manipulated him, and he loved them for it. He figured he would probably regret tonight later on, but he felt too good to care. He hoped he would get a turn with Krycek... That elation had faded a little as he watched Krycek and Pendrell together, melted into jealousy and loneliness.

Out of the corner of his eye, Krycek saw Mulder lever himself up to sit on the edge of the table and watched the older man's initial look of blissed-out satisfaction slide into the more usual impassive face. Only someone who had spent as much time studying Mulder as he had could interpret the emotions that flowed under the mostly blank mask. He saw doubt, desolation, and little-boy-lost dejection from small signs in the eyes and mouth.

Krycek couldn't let Mulder go any further with that, so he pushed Pendrell toward his former partner. The lab technician looked back in confusion once, then got the idea and showered Mulder with kisses and caresses, prompting the return of emotion to the impassive face and an equally passionate response.

Pendrell's continuing interest and seeing Krycek watch them with the obvious intent to join them made things better again and inspired Mulder to be even more ardent in his reciprocation to Pendrell's advances. The kisses became more heated, the caresses harder and deeper.

Even more painfully aroused by the sight of the two exquisite sluts in front of him, Krycek sheathed and slicked himself, then nudged his way slowly up into velvet heat of Pendrell's ass. The lab technician let out a low moan that quickly changed into a series of sobbing whimpers as Krycek thrust repeatedly into him, grinding him into Mulder. Mulder's used his long arms and legs to pull Krycek in closer, until any move any of the three of them made rubbed against the others, the friction torturing already sensitized skin. The building rush of need finally claimed them, with Krycek starting off the domino effect.

When they finally came to a stop, leaning on one another, breathing hard, reeking of sex and each other, Krycek gasped, "So, once we recover, how do you want to do this the next time?"

******************************************************

Krycek awoke to the feel of someone sleepily moving against him and smiled. After an all-night orgy, they'd eventually stumbled off to the cot Pendrell kept in the back and passed out all in a jumble on it, like kittens. The middle sagged almost to the floor. Sticky, awash in a flood of well-being, Krycek stretched contentedly, moving two other legs besides his own with him.

"Oh, God, it's four a.m.," Pendrell mumbled. "I have to clean up the lab and get us out of here."

Krycek kissed the tip of the kid's nose and got a drowsy smile in return. "I can do it."

Soft, tangled red curls caressed his fingers, and Mulder's arm, draped across Pendrell's leg, moved aimlessly on Krycek's hip. Every morning should have been like this.

"Noooo, the morning shift is coming in soon. I shouldn't be here at all. My supervisor thought I was a loony for the green squirrel thing, ordered me to take some time off..."

Even better. He could take the kid with him. He didn't think it would take much to convince Pendrell to come along. Mulder would be a harder sell, but they could, if necessary, just kidnap him and keep him as their love slave.

"Want to hit the road with me for awhile, Sean?"

The grin alone made it all worth it. "Really?"

"Really."

"Sure!" Pendrell then turned his head to look at Mulder, who currently slept like the dead.

"I have plans for him."

"Of course you do," Pendrell mumbled, and looked down.

Krycek understood and kissed him. "You and me, we're a team, Sean. I want you with me, and Mulder has nothing to do with that. You had fun with him last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

The feel of something swelling against Krycek's leg confirmed it. He grinned. "I won't bring him if you don't want to."

"You're leaving it up to me?"

"Yeah." //I know how you'll decide, and it'll make the both of us happy.//

Still sleeping, Mulder burrowed in closer and somehow managed to look as sweet as a child and as shameless as a whore all at once. It took Pendrell three seconds to make a decision. "We bring him."

Krycek rubbed noses with the kid until he heard a giggle. "Now that's more like it. Don't mope; you're going on vacation!""

"Can I bring Pooky?"

"Hell, why not. He brought us together."

Something odd caught Krycek's attention, even in the dimness. He turned on the light and looked into Pendrell's sleep-fogged eyes. The blue had a faint green tinge he knew he hadn't seen last night.

"Something wrong, Alex?"

Krycek hugged him closer. "Nothing." //Yeah, I'm just going to get you the hell out of here _now_.//

### End


End file.
